A Stranger's Tale
by Jacob's Reneesme
Summary: An unknown woman confronts the council before the fellowship is chosen. She holds secrets that were not revealed to anyone because none knew of what she spoke. What kind of secrets does she hold that could be of use to this quest? This will be written in drabbles in less than a thousand words.
1. Chapter 1

A Stranger's Tale

_**Summary: An unknown woman confronts the council before the fellowship is chosen. She holds secrets that were not revealed to anyone because none knew of what she spoke. What kind of secrets does she hold that could be of use to this quest?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either works. I just use them as my muse.**_

_**Author's note: This plot has been beating against my head since I've been re-reading the Lord of the Rings as well as other works from Tolkien. There will be mentions of things from the Silmarillion and the creation of Arda and Earth. If you haven't read it please do it is quite fascinating. Another note is that I'm making the Glorfindel of Gondolin and the Glorfindel of Rivendell the same people so please don't be mad at me .**_

_**P.S.S I apologize for not updating my other stories. Many I have lost interest in and am trying to find what first drove me to write them in the first place so I'll be working on the ones that I have planned for right now and then I'll post what is happening on the biography.**_

Chapter One: A Prisoner released

The sky was that of a blue that one would see on a daily basis but this particular person has seen barely any light since she was captured from her house long before men could remember. She was being released because many who once locked her up had forgotten what crime she had done and what her role was for they were dead. However she was not being released on her own. She was being released to a guard she had known for many ages. He had become her friend through many conversations in her dungeon home.

Her guard led her through the forest slowly as they traveled to her new home. She was moving into the house of Elrond. She was happy to be able to have a home that wasn't barred in the strongest of materials known of the dwarves.

"Vanyӛ, we must quicken our speed if you can muster it. It will be nightfall soon." The guard spoke softly and kindly to her.

"It has been many ages since I have traveled a distance so far. I would like to see what has changed since I last stepped foot on ground. Please be patient with me Glorfindel. I know you are eager to go see your home as I am as well. "Vany stated with a smile and a kind voice.

Glorfindel smiled at his charge and picked her up around the waist gently as he carried her to his horse. His smile brightened as he heard her laugh.

"It has been many ages since you have laughed so dear Vanyӛ. I am glad to hear it once more." He stated as he placed her on his horse and climbed on behind her.

She smiled and fixed her clothing. She was dressed in a green and white dress that made her eyes sparkle. As she was straightening her dress Glorfindel placed a hood over her face. She heard him laugh as she huffed at it being in her view of the landscape.

"Vanyӛ, we have a long trek ahead of us. Let us be off." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Glorfindel please call me by my given name, the one given to me by my mother." She smiled and looked over her shoulder at her friend and guard.

"As you wish, Kagome."

**Please Read Review and Enjoy. Tell me what you think of it so far. **

**So I've decided that this will be uploaded on a bi-weekly basis. Monday's and Thursday will be the days that it will come out on and I'll post the schedule for my other stories on my Biography. Please check it out and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to say thank you for all of the followings, favorites and reviews I have received from the first chapter. I didn't know how well it would do but I can see I have a very interested audience and I'm glad to either help your boredom or enhance your joy. **

**A Stranger's Tale**

Chapter Two: The journey forth

The ride on the road was uneventful for the duo. They talked and occasionally walked beside the horse. Kagome was enjoying the sun on her face as well as the feel of the trees. She couldn't believe she was free again. She hadn't ever thought she would be free again, but she was. All thanks to her friend Glorfindel who knew her whole story and stood by her for many years.

Glorfindel on the other hand was watching her reactions. He closely watched as she smiled and touched each tree and grass as if it were an illusion. He would smile as she bent down to smell the flowers. He too often took them for granted but she didn't. She has always been that way.

"Kagome, we are coming to the sea. We should find our vessel and be off to Forlindon by the week's end." He stated as he eyed her warmly.

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded her head. It has been ages since she has been to Forlindon or anywhere past the Blue Mountains. She was excited to see her friend's homeland.

"Let me place my feet in the water before we head off, Glorfindel. It has been many years since I've touched the sea. "

He nodded and helped her take her sandals off and watched her with a bright smile. She was just a light to this world when dark times press upon them. He watched her wiggle her toes in the sand and just squeal in delight at the water touching her toes. She looked to be a child once again.

"Kagome, it is time to be off. Gildor Inglorion should be meeting us in when we arrive in Forlindon. He has brought us a horse so that we may travel quickly to Imladris."

She looked over to him and smiled. She knew their adventure was just starting but she couldn't wait to be of use once more.

"I'm ready to depart when you are. I will play in the sea when our errand has finished." She walked over to her friend and smiled a smile that made her eyes sparkle. It seemed that her eyes were crystals of blue.

She boarded the vessel while Glorfindel sent the horse back to its home. She stood to one side of the ship and watched the waves coming onto the shore.

It wasn't long after her guard boarded the ship that they were heading towards Forlindon.

**Please Read, Enjoy and Review. **

**I hinted to where she was held captive at. If you can guess it, you'll get a special mention! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Stranger's Tale**

Chapter 3: The arrival of old friends

It was the last day of their journey on the sea. Kagome had been enjoying the feel of the breeze and the smell of the salt water. It had been ages since she had been on the sea. She couldn't wait to see what had happened to Gildor since they last saw each other. They have been friends since he was but a teenager. He was the most spirited of Elves she knew. It wasn't until she was moved from his homeland after her umpteenth transfer that she knew she was losing one of the few friends she had.

As if seeing that she was in thought Glorfindel placed his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed and leaned against him.

"How has he grown ,Glorfindel? Is he still as spirited as he was as a teenagers? I hate that I got to miss him grow up."

Glorfindel looked down at his friend and placed a kiss on her head. He knew she hated leaving her friends behind because she had done so many times in the numerous transfers of her security. It was for her sake and the sake of others that no one other than her guards knew of her and her past. He stopped reflecting on the past for it will be brought up soon enough. It would be hard to tell but even harder for her to hear all of the insulting comments that were to be sure to come her way. He would protect her as she had protected him against the Balrog.

"He is still spirited in ways but as he aged he became more like his father than that of his mother." He stated hoping to appease her.

She nodded and watched the water for a bit before looking around hoping to spot any sort of land. That is until she spotted the land of Forlindon coming close to them.

"Glorfindel! Look land! We are almost there!" She jumped up and down and squealed in happiness.

"You will soon be acquainted with your friend, my dear Vanyӛ." He said smiling down at her as she basked in her happiness.

After an hour of traveling on the sea they landed. As they were gathering their possessions off the boat a voice rang out.

"Hail, Glorfindel."

This caused the pair to turn towards the voice. Kagome looked him up and down smiling as she remembered many things of the being in front of her.

Before any could do anything she ran and launched herself in the arms of the voice. He had barely caught her.

"Gildor! Oh my long lived friend!" Kagome said smiling with tears of joy in her eyes as she clung to his cloak.

Gildor looked down at the woman in thought. It has been many ages since he had laid his eyes on her. She had not changed much.

"Vanyӛ! It has been too long. I have missed you all these years. You look exactly how I remembered you!" He hugged his friend tightly before releasing her. He saw the tears that were in her eyes. He brushed them away.

"No tears need to be shed at our reunion, dear Vanyӛ. We shall talk more soon, but for now we need to move towards Rivendell."

He cupped her cheek and smiled down at her. He may not have the same feelings for her as he did as a child but he still cared a great deal for her.

"Mother and Father would be happy to know you are well."

Glorfindel came up beside them and greeted Gildor. They each shared a look and smiled happily.

"Come Kagome. We must make haste if we are to get to Rivendell. It seems that the other guests are arriving there as well."

She nodded and smiled at Gildor. "Please join us there when you can. I wish to learn of all that has happened since we last spoke to each other."

He nodded and turned his company around heading towards Rivendell.

Glorfindel picked up Kagome and placed her on his horse before climbing on himself. He spoke to the horse and told him to go as fast as he could.

"Let us hurry so we may great the others at Elrond's."

**So whatcha think? Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank all my reviewers. It means a great deal to me that you like what you have read so far. I know you are all wondering about why she was imprisoned and I know for some of you it is killing you to not know but I have a good reason to prolong it until a certain time. So forgive me for not giving you answers immediately. Well let's continue on with the story.**

**A Stranger's Tale**

Chapter 4: An unpleasant meeting

It continued to be an interesting travel through all of Forlindon and out of the Blue Mountains. Glorfindel and her talking about the sights and the histories they remembered of the land. It was a week that Kagome will not soon forget. She was reliving events from the past both small and large. It was both sorrowful and comforting as the same time. Sorrowful for the lost lives of families and friends in these events as well as comforting to know that no matter how they ended their memories are still written in stories and told throughout the land.

It was during one of these thoughtful days that she felt a shiver run down her spine to the tips of her toes. She shot her head up and placed her hand on the horse's neck gently telling it to stop. She looked to her left and got off the horse. Glorfindel watched her carefully as she walked around slowly taking in the sights with a sharp keen eye. When she stops in a spot where she feels the tingle of something familiar yet evil she calls out in a foreign tongue.

"Khamûl, I know you are there. Come out!"

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes towards the direction she was facing. He knew that name and what it meant. He also knew the language that hadn't been spoken since the Second Age. He rubbed the neck of the horse softly as he scanned the area for anything unusual. As he was scanning an eerie laugh filled the area around them.

"My Lady, I have finally found you!" A voice said stepping out of the forest nearest to Kagome. The figure was dressed in a black cloak with nothing showing any feature of it.

"You have no business here Black Easterling. Leave us," stated the rigid guard. He was watching him closely. He knew the relationship between the two. The travel will be more difficult with her being noticed as she is.

The figure looked at him and growled. It was a rather guttural and decayed sound that sounded nothing like living being.

"My business is with the Lady Kagome, not her pet of an elf." He snarled in his direction taking a few steps closer to the said female.

"Leave Khamûl. Tell him nothing of me being found. I want nothing to do with him. Tell him you know nothing of my whereabouts. Leave now!"

Kagome's command resounded around the area. It caused the being before her to cower and bow low.

"Of course my lady, your whereabouts are kept secret from him. Before I depart know that my Lord has found his treasure and will do almost anything to get it back. I shall take my leave."

The figure stepped back into the forest and disappeared in the shadows. Kagome didn't move from her spot until she sensed him no more. When all presence of him disappeared she collapsed on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her waist trying to comfort herself.

Glorfindel jumped off the horse and went towards his friend who was reliving the most painful of her past. She had wanted to put it behind her for so long but it keeps just coming back as a slow tortured pain. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as her tears finally started to fall.

That is how an unknown party of little beings came across them. None of the rag tag group said anything until a voice broke the tension.

"I'm sorry for ruining your moment but uhm do you know the way out of this forest?"

**Sorry for being late for this chapter I have no excuse.**


End file.
